


Anime Cafe AU

by Bam4Me



Series: Cake Means Love [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: And theyre a cute couple, Bakery AU, Cafe AU, Derek and Chris are Allison and Issac's parents, F/M, Gen, It used to be his moms, M/M, Scott has no good taste, Stiles owns a cafe, allison is worried about her brother, apparently, everyone is stil in high school, issac has nightmares and needs cuddles, malia likes sweets, no he is, peter likes stiles dad, really - Freeform, stiles is a mafia lord, stiles is disgusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves his little bakery, his dad even said once he turns 18 they can get the deed in his name, but Scott is worried that once he does he's gonna go out of business in a week for giving stuff away fro free out of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Cafe AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the outcome of over ten hours straight of piping and cake frosting videos on youtube.

"Hmm... needs more sugar." Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' words as he watched the boy lick the homemade frosting off of his pointer finger before washing it off and grabbing another (and seriously, how many were there?) bag from the cupboard and the measuring cup. Scott quickly covered Stiles' hand with his own when he moved to pour and held it firmly down.

"Stiles, no. We have put so much sugar in this stuff it'll rot teeth with less than a bite. No more sugar."

Stiles raised his eyes to look up at the teen, shifting so he could put both hands on his hips (which Scott is very sure he learned from his mom, because he has distinct memories of seeing Claudia do this exact thing towards the sheriff when they were little and John was trying to tell her not to do something in the kitchen. Stiles and his momma were scary like that.) and glared up at him a little.

"Scott, who runs a bakery here? Cause last I checked it was me. And last I checked I watched you literally catch a pot of water on fire last month. No, when I say more sugar, it means more sugar."

Scott winced a little, taking a step back away from his friend and holding both hands up defensively (you know, despite Scott being the werewolf. The pack still wasn't fully sure if Stiles was even human or not. Sometimes safety was best.) "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried you know. I'm not even sure Kira likes sweets all that much."

Stiles shook his head in amusement before turning back to the silver counter. "It's fine to be nervous Scotty. You really like her. But don't worry one bit. You've seen my 'adorable couples' wall in the front of the cafe. What most people don't actually know, is I was the one that got nearly half of those couples together. They call me some sort of love guru."

He winked at Scott and went back to mixing the frosting with a cheerful look about him, humming as he stirred, looking rather at home in the bleached clean kitchen in the back of the cafe Stiles ran.

Well, he said ran, but really, Stiles was still in high school. But overall, everyone in town knew Stiles was the head baker for anything sweet found there. He set the frosting bowl down and grabbed a few more from under the counter.

"So, Scotty? Chocolate or Vanilla? Or maybe some other big idea for a cake?"

Scott smiled at his friends excitedness. Stiles loved anything involving him baking for others without expecting anything back. Which is why when he was finally old enough to get the deed to the bakery in his name Scott would be surprised if the place didn't fall apart within a week because of Stiles being so excited he gives thing away for free. Damn his stupid pure heart.

Though he did make good cupcakes...

***

Stiles looked up at the sound of the tiny door bell ringing and smiled brightly. "Oh, finally decided to actually visit me for once huh? I'm both shocked and slightly love sick at the site of you two."

Derek rolled his eyes but didn't take his hand from Chris'. Stiles set aside his homework with a sigh and stood from his stood, stretching loudly and popping his back noisily. It made Derek cringe a little but Chris just smiled at him. "Or I don't know, maybe you're just coming by to tell me we have a new evil-bad-thing of the week to destroy and I should really be mad at you because that means I have to close the shop early to help out. Please tell me it's not that one?"

Chris shook his head, looking fond and slightly tired. "We actually came to see if you have anything good. Derek has such a big sweet tooth you know."

Derek looked suspiciously at the side of Chris' head while Stiles laughed. "I know though! Every time you two are around all the cupcakes disappear. Derek you really need to stop nicking my goods."

Derek looked back at Stiles warily. "Yes. It is I, Derek, who needs to stop my extreme sweet consumption. I'm even starting to get pudgy around my waist."

Chris glared at him a little but nodded slowly anyway. "It's okay Derek, it's just more of you for me to love."

Stiles made an 'aww'ing noise from behind the counter and suddenly the two of them lit up in a bright flash. They both turned to him with glares for that one. Stiles was a bit busy smiling at the picture of them he'd just taken though. He let out a sigh after a minute and looked back up. "I can't use this photo on my cute couples wall."

"Did my eyes flash?"

Stiles shook his head and set his phone aside. "No, but I already have you guys up there twice."

"Three times. You forget the Christmas one."

Stiles nodded, looking reminiscent. "Oh yes, how could I forget our resident grumpy wolf playing Santa. Good times." He sighed and stood up a little straighter. "See anything you two like? Or can I make you something special?"

They didn't even have to look at the show case before grinning widely at him. "Slow day huh?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and disappeared around the corner into the back for a moment. They could both hear the sink running while the teenager washed his hands. "Yeah a little slow. Honestly, yesterday I couldn't get things out fast enough for the hoard of people in here. Plus lunch goers all deciding that would be the perfect day to come in for sandwiches and soup. But today..." Stiles appeared around the corner again, toweling off his hands and leaning against the wall for a moment. "Since I got off of school today three people have been by, and one of them was a delivery guy. I guess you could say it's been a slow day. Mondays."

He turned back around and disappeared back into the kitchen. When he came back out he had a platter with multiple cake pats, cupcakes and a white macron box.

"So I was thinking you might like my new multi flavor butter cream round cake. How about it?"

They both nodded in agreement. One good thing about pack is they always trust you to know what's good.

Except for Scott who didn't think sugar was a good thing in his frosting.

Peasant.

He set down a chocolate bottom layer on the turntable platform sitting behind the counter for people who liked watching cakes made and looked around a little before shaking his head. "Not enough people have been in today, just hold on a minute so I can make a new batch of frosting."

Derek smiled when he left and pulled Chris over to one of the tables and pushed him into one of the chairs with a smile before happily plopping himself down in his lap. "Don't worry, I like there being more of you no matter what. Never be too big for me."

He kissed Chris and smiled into his mouth when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. When they pulled apart Chris was smiling just as happily as he was. The both looked up to see a less than impressed teenager standing behind the counter.

"It's not that I don't like the beginning of gay porn playing out in front of me, trust me, I do. But I do pride myself on having a very pg rated bakery, which means no necking where I can see you. I know fully well the threat of banning you two is too cruel to imagine, but I could easily shun you two, and that might do something."

Derek sighed and moved into a more comfortable position in Chris' lap, looking at Stiles pointedly to get moving. Stiles smiled and happily did so, setting his stuff back up and humming a little as he frosted. "So, how are you all settling into the new house?"

He paused, looking up at the slight groan that Chris gave. "Not well I take it?"

They shook their heads, "It's not that it's not well, it's that in the entire time we've been there we've slept alone twice."

Stiles looked shocked at the news but turned back to the platter in front of him with a tense look. "You've been there two weeks. That's a little harsh. Is Issac having nightmares again?"

Derek nodded, thinking of their foster with a frown on his face. "And it's not just him, Allison has had a few too, but mostly it's Issac. And since their bedrooms are connected and they keep their bathroom doors open, whenever he has a nightmare they both end up in our bed. He's just a little cautious about his new surroundings, but she's worried for her brother. It's getting out of hand really."

Stiles nodded, pulling out a piping bag from below the counter and filling it with a frown. "Well, that just won't do. Tell them they need to get out of the house more often. Maybe the teens in the pack will have a sleepover. No adults allowed. That should at least get some things out in the open, if not at least give you two a night to yourselves."

He looks up with a smile before going back to the piping. "You know you don't have to do anything to intricate for us kiddo."

Stiles looked up shocked again. "You think I would send a personally worked on cake out of this bakery without showing off some of my mad learned-it-on-youtube skills. Because it's true, I did learn a lot of my piping methods on youtube. It's very helpful. Besides, pack means family, and family means 'shut the fuck up and let me give you love' and cakes are my way of love. Deal with it."

They both just looked at each other with these sappy looks and made Stiles go right back to grinning when he watched them.

"Also, stop being so cute, it's cramping my style. How the hell am I supposed to run a gang with you two giving each other googoo eyes in front of me and making me happy? I can't, that's how."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "You run a gang?"

"According to the other shop owners, yes, I run a gang of Hale's, Argents, and teenage hoodlems. They are worried for their safety and I am worried for their sanity."

Derek rolled his eyes and slouched into Chris, making him huff a little and bite into his shoulder in warning.

When the were finished and getting ready to pay (and getting ready for the argument Stiles would put up about not letting pack pay) they paused, watching Stiles go into the back again and come back out with an unfrosted cupcake and a much smaller piping bag. "I didn't know we were getting anything else?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled out another tip and different piping bag before filling it with the butter cream again. "No, you're not, but Alli and Issac are. Alli loves the butter cream roses I do, and Issac loves macrons, so maybe if I give them some, it'll tempt them to interact with others outside of school. I miss them."

Just for good measure he made the rose as big as he could and covered it in piping details and painted it gold. She loved the roses to be very fancy. And used the smaller pipe to put tiny wolves and cartoons of the other pack members on the macrons before packing it all up.

"Now, since you two look tired enough to not want to fight me today, I'll allow you two to pay for the cake, but since the rest of it is not for either of you, and it's a very bad thing to think that you can make decisions for other people without their consent, I will not allow payment for anything else. I win, now go away, I'm tired of looking at you two."

They just sighed and took the bag Stiles proffered to them before making their escape.

***

"So, I was by the station today and Parrish said that your dad was in his office and not coming out until he finished with his paper work."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter's rambling and opened an oven to pull out a pan of sourdough bread and set it on the counter before putting two pans of cheese bread in.

"And this concerns me why exactly?" Peter's face fell when he obviously didn't get the reply he wanted.

"Um... I was hoping maybe you would need someone to bring him lunch or something? You know, so that he doesn't miss an important meal of the day?"

Stiles turned away, busying himself with helping a new worker figure out the mixer machine (it was a much different machine than most kitchens used, Stiles didn't blame them for being befuddled. He himself had been for the first month or so) and biting him lip to hold back a smirk. "You know, I actually do, Peter. Well, and I also need someone to pick up the dry cleaning because goodness knows I have zero time today."

He heard a sigh behind him. "Okay. I'll do it."

Stiles turned to him in mock surprise. "Oh! Well that is just so thoughtful of you Peter. I couldn't thank you enough. Now if I could only get to the market before it closes later I'll be all set for the day."

He heard another sigh and turned away to start packing the lunch for Peter to bring his father.

This is what pack is for right? Manipulating them into doing your bidding?

Sure, lets go with that.

***

Stiles sat the oversized lunch box in the middle of the pack's usual table in the cafeteria with a sigh, unzipping it and handing out sandwiches to eager looking teenagers. Wednesdays were sandwich and pastry days. The pack was forbidden to bring lunch on those days under threat of being shunned.

"So, apparently, I run a mafia now."

Scott took his sandwich with a happy little grin before frowning. "Why's that? I thought you ran a gang?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, apparently, all the signs fit. I own a bakery, which is apparently something mafia people do, though honestly I thought it was butchers... but I run a bakery, I have a gaggle of teenaged friends who look like they could bench press a small car, and everyone is very pretty."

Malia looked in the bag for pastries and Stiles slapped her hand lightly with a warning glare to eat her sandwich first before sweets. She guiltily sat back done again and gave him a confused look, "I thought mafia thugs were supposed to be ugly?"

Stiles smiled a little, "Well, the people these rumors are coming from are all housewives and people with way too much time on their hands. This means that their conception of reality has been skewed by too many soap operas and 'reality' shows. This is as close to a gossip rumor they know how to create."

Malia scrunched up her face but nodded anyway. "Oh. I just thought you ran a bakery."

Stiles smiled and kissed her cheek fondly, "I do sweetie, but they apparently don't think so."

She smiled back at him and kept on eating.

Stiles just pulled the bag off the table to keep it away from prying pack eyes until they finished their sandwiches.

No one would be eating desert before the main meal on his watch.

***

"Dad!" Stiles shouted up the stairs waiting for an answer. He heard a door opening before John's face poked over the railing.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it this time."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled, "Just wanted to tell you the teens in the pack have a sleepover planned for here tonight. Peter said that the adults are all heading over to his house for dinner though."

John made a face at that, "But Peter is creepy and keeps trying to get in my pants."

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his dad. "Well, he said all the adults, so Derek and Chris and Melissa are gonna be there too... maybe. Either way, if worst comes to worst, and you two are the only ones there, you either get a date, get laid, or tell him to shove off. You can't even argue because no matter what it's a step in the right direction, no matter what you choose."

John's eye twitched and he sighed, "Fine. I'll go, but don't wreck my house. I know what it's like to have people calling me with noise complaints centering at my own house, it's not all that great."

Stiles sighed and hung his head a little, "Fine."

***

"What are we watching?"

Stiles looked up from where he was arranging deserts and finger foods onto trays, looking like he was making it so easy (fuck that, it wasn't, Scott had tried it before) and shrugged. "Don't know yet. We have all of netflix and the video case to choose though."

Scott nodded and took out the trays Stiles was finished with, to put them in the living room, "Kay."

"Don't let Malia touch anything but finger foods. I know fully well she hasn't eaten anything but that rabbit she caught before school started today."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "What about lunch?"

Stiles shrugged, "She might have stolen Issac's apple and run away, but who knows if she even ate it, she really likes the colouring."

Scott made a face and jumped a little when he heard a small growl behind him. He turned, finding Malia glaring at him and quickly made his get away with the trays. She smirked when he walked off and made her way into the kitchen, stealing a cookie that was out of Stiles' reach while she gave him a funny look.

"That wasn't nice, Malia."

She shrugged and slid behind Stiles, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist and leaning into him. "Don't care. Wanted cookies."

Stiles set another tray aside and smiled a little, "You sound like a petulant child not getting her way."

She bit into his shoulder a little, making him smiled even more, "You like that though. Creepy."

Stiles stilled a moment before continuing, letting her cling to him as he went. "Maybe. Just don't make a deal out of it."

She nodded into his shoulder and left again, taking a tray with brownies on it in with her. Stiles sighed when all hopes of getting healthy food into her flew out the windows.

Damn he spoiled that girl too much.

***

Stiles watched the netflix menu pop back after pressing the back button one to many times and squirmed a little, making Malia's head fall onto his thigh off of his stomach and sighed, listening to her snore into his leg. He looked around the room at the quiet but still awake wolves scattered all over before squinting at the clock.

It was nearly six in the morning. He mentally wondered if he should be getting up to make breakfast for the wolves before shrugging, "What should we watch now? I'm hungry."

They all looked over the trays before Stiles was passed one of the trays with the most food on it and raised his eyebrows. "I guess olives are not liked as much as I last thought."

Scott made a face and leaned back into Kira's stomach from where he was curled up with his upper half across her lap. "Not the olives, that weird white cream stuff. It tastes funny."

Stiles shrugged and shoved one of the hard based crackers in his mouth and picked the wiimote back up, looking through his list for something else to watch.

He felt a finger dig into his side and looked over at Allison and Issac (the closest ones to him and Malia) and raised an eyebrow. Allison had passed out around the same time as Malia but Issac still seemed to be wide eyed. Issac held a hand out for the wiimote and Stiles handed it over, watching him put something into the search bar for them to watch.

"Um, guys?"

Stiles looked over at Scott and raised an eyebrow again, "What?"

Scott pointed to the window and scrunched up his face a little, "What time is it?"

Stiles cringed and told them it was nearly five.

Scott looked affronted and made another face. Kira just sighed and ran her fingers through Scott's hair. "Don't worry, you can sleep later."

Scott sighed and pulled a tray of mini cakes closer, shoving a few into his mouth and chewing. Maybe that would wake him up.

Stiles just leaned into the pillow nest Malia had made them and tried not to close his eyes.

He wasn't going to sleep until at the very least Issac did. He didn't want anything bad to happen.

Later on when John finally came back home around ten in the morning he couldn't help but smile at the pile of teenagers snoring in his living room together. Issac seemed fine right now and everyone else was sound asleep.

He just backed out down the hallway to go back to sleep in his own bed right now.

He didn't get much sleep himself last night...

***

Stiles smiled as he brought the box into the classroom. One of his bakery boxes actually. He smiled when Finstock gave him a wary look, backing away slightly as he came closer with it. Stiles gave him a 'really?' look and stopped in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Coach!"

Finstock raised an eyebrow and took it from him, setting it on the table before lifting the lid with a raised eyebrow. "Cake?"

Stiles grinned and nodded, "Perfect little cake for a birthday. Make it special myself this morning."

Finstock looked a little wary still before narrowing his eyes, "This morning before school? Like, early enough to get to the school and remove all the nuts and bolts in my office and put them in a nicely wrapped box?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side and gave him a little smile, "I have no idea what you mean, Coach. That sounds like a personal problem."

Finstock just gave him a small smile in return and pushed the box to the back of his desk so it wouldn't be in the way during class. "You know, I think maybe what those house wives say about you might be correct."

Stiles grinned, "And what would that be, Coach?"

"You really are the head of the mafia in this town."

Stiles just smirked and made his way to his seat, looking smug.

***

"So we need to raise how much for the team?"

Stiles took his headphones out, putting them away as he listened in on Scott talking to Finstock later that day in study hall. "With how bad our school is doing on finances right now? Nearly a thousand."

Stiles raised both eyebrows and turned to the front of the room. Nearly everyone was listening in (there were twelve people in here, so not very many) and Stiles cringed a little.

"What are you going to do to raise funds?"

Finstock gave him a calculating look for a moment before replying, "Bake sale."

Stiles smirked a little, sitting up straighter, "Well then. Consider me under your command for now."

Finstock crossed his arms, looking amused, but less than impressed, "What do you have in mind?:

Stiles thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Blowout sale at my bakery. Oh don't give me that look, we do it at least once a year. We cut prices on orders and walk ins for seven days. You can order something up to a year in advanced so it actually comes in handy for getting people to buy."

Finstock nodded but furrowed his brows, "If you're cutting prices than how does it even work?"

Stiles smiled a little, "We've been open since before I was even born, we have loyalty customers. People that order things from up just because they like us so much. Well, I'm not saying we don't make a good cake, cause we do. But overall, we get word out that the prices are going down for a week and suddenly the orders and walk ins come flooding in. And then even more come in later, when they realize that we donate ten percent of all funds. Trust me, we do it every year, and every year it works perfectly."

Finstock raised an eyebrow, "You'd be willing to do this for the team?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, like I said, we donate ten percent every year, so this time it'll just go to you guys instead."

Finstock smiled and nodded to him, "Well then, I hope we make good business partners for now."

Stiles nodded and took out his phone to text the stores accountant to tell her the details.

***

"What's got you so happy today?" Stiles grinned at Scott, bouncing in place and proudly proclaimed,

"It's nearly my birthday, and it's not on a school day!"

Scott nodded in realization, "Oh. You gonna spend the whole day at the bakery?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes! And we're going to give away free cookies all day and I'm making everyone something special so you all better come it at some point to get them."

Scott grinned back, watching his friend bounce down the hallway. "I thought you were supposed to receive gifts on your birthday, not give them?"

"I'm a hobbit. It means we like food and give gifts. Deal with it."

Scott just nodded placatingly and decided to humor him for now.

"Sounds great buddy. Make sure I get something good. I like those giant chocolate things."

Stiles nodded and waved his hand dismissively, skidding into his Engilsh class before the bell rang.

"Go away, I'm planning."

***

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

Stiles leaned back into Malia when she wrapped both arms around his waist and watched him work over his shoulder. "Um, English is too hard."

Stiles put his frosting spatula down and turned in her arms, not letting his hands touch anything of hers (have to keep clean) and leaning in for a kiss. He pulled back and gave her a gentle smile, "Don't worry. It only seems hard. Just let me finish this and I'll help you. I'll even bring snacks."

Malia nodded but didn't let him go, looking tired and probably hungry. Stiles just smiled and went back to his cake frosting, letting her cling to him for a little longer.

He'd let her cling to him forever if she wanted.


End file.
